The man under the hood
by Kaftim
Summary: Arthur leaves the ban about magic and organizes a tournament. The winner will be named Court's Sorcerer. Merlin wants to participate. Translation from "L'homme à la cape"


**I just wanted to start by asking you not to be to hard as I'm not English.**

 **It** had been months since Arthur started thinking about it. Was magic really that harmful ? Well, he couldn't say that some sorcerers, a lot of them even, breathed evil, but they were not all like that though, he was just beginning to understand it. After all, the weather couldn't it be as much nice than destructive ?

Anyway, he thought a lot and during a beautiful morning he decided it was enough, it was the time to leave the ban, the sorcerers would finally walk freely in his kingdom if they don't commit any mischief. Without any surprise, it lasted a while before he could convinced the nobles, the court and his people as well, nevertheless, they eventually all ended by his side, well almost all of them.

Today, he was standing in front of all Camelot, and read officially the new decree. He finished his speech by saying that the Court's Sorcerer's position was back. The person who would obtain that job is the one who is going to win the magic's tournament which is going to take place in the months to come. The King didn't see the proud look and relief smile that appear on the face of the man behind is back.

The months which followed were full, the manservants were running in all the castle in order to prepare the unfamous tournament, the King and his court were deciding new rules to follow, the nobles were doing research about magic in order to please their superior, the peasants were welcoming nicely, even if they still had a look of distrust persisted in their eyes, the sorcerers who were coming to the city every day. And finally, it was ready. The arena had been strengthened by magic to avoid possible damage, the bleachers were now protected by a barrier. Everyone did what they had to in order that no danger could happen.

The King started speaking, and the noise, which was overwhelming until then, suddenly stopped , his people were listening to him with such respect that never before a King could have been considered this way. He wasn't worth it, of that, he was certain. Nevertheless he spoke to them with a clear voice that didn't let see his doubt.

"People of Camelot" did he start with "We are here on this day for a first. Indeed, you know that the magic is back on this kingdom".

He took a break in order to let them applause, and started again when they stopped.

"In order to prove that the magic s people won't be hunted in this land, I swore that a tournament would take place, in which the winner would take the role as Court's sorcerer. The official ceremony will happened during the feast. I declare this tournament open!"

Around fifty men entered, of all ages and sizes. They placed themselves in line in front of the throne and bowed in front of Arthur. The public's eyes were on a man which the face was hidden by a blue hood.

The King, confused by the fact that someone didn't want them to know his face, explained the rules fast. Two sorcerers will fight every time, the will cast spells on the other one but the spells could not caused death, they had to be harmless. The winner is the last one standing. Gaius and the druids who wish to participate in their own ways, were ready to help at any time, in need.

The fights went faster than the King had thought. He saw a lot of people with an interessant power, they had a potential for the place at the court. Nevertheless, his bit of worry made him lose his focus on the tournament. He didn't see his manservant. Moreover, it had been a long time since they talked together. Since he decided to leave the ban, when he thought about it. Did Merlin was upset with him ? Was he against sorcerers ? But he did help some of them, as Mordred who, by the way, participate for the job. Or, if it was not that, Merlin just was sad that his friend did not realise how good magic could be before. After all, he remembered clearly the day he shouted at Merlin because he did not tell him that his childhood's friend was some evil sorcerer. He focused again when he heard the name of Emrys Dragoon.

Confused, he saw the man with the hood walking and preparing himself to fight his ennemy, someone named Guilhem.

The first waited calmly that the second start. When the last one was casting a fire ball, a flash lit Arthur and his people.

While the King saw again, Guilhem was already down and the strange man did not even blink. Impressed, a thunder of applause were made in the arena.

The battles continued this way until the final, Mordred and of course Dragoon. Arthur was trully surprised that the old man he used to know a little was so powerful. The only that make sens about that man, really, was the fact that he was wearing a hood, he could not take the risk to be recognize after all he had done. But doing so and keeping his own name, really ? Come on, it is almost as stupid as Merlin.

The tournament was almost done so he was really focused on the fight, and stopped thinking about his lost manservant.

It was simply huge. The protections almost failes them so much time that Arthur gave up the compt. And it only lasted, at most, 40 seconds. No one could see the endless fighf between the two sorcerers casting spell at the other one. Everything the public could say was that Mordred was resting on the ground at the end of these seconds, a proud smile on his face. He didn't stopped claiming that he had the luck to be fighting with the famous and powerful Emrys !

The last one turned himself to the King who applaused his victory. He breathed in a time before taking of his hood. The noises stopped

at the same time. This face, they all knew it all too well. Who did not know about the famous manservant of the king and his idiot smile ? Who did not know the link the two adults shared ? Who did not know how nice the manservant was ? Strictly no one, because he came and helped each very single person of the city.

The King was the first one to react to the news, and went next his friend the most loyal. He gave him a punch in his back and laughed.

"You really are an idiot" Smiled the King, laughing more and more.

"And you, a prat" Smiled his new Court's sorcerer.

 **Hi everyone. First of all sorry if there is mistakes but I'm not an English person. I translated my own work.**

 **Merlin doesn't belong to me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed !**


End file.
